In another world
by destructors.com
Summary: space opera. Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke font partis du NINJA, une organisation censé maintenir la quiétude de l'univers. Mais le jour où Sasuke quitte le NINJA, l'engrenage se déclenche et tout dérape. Au menu: de l'aventure, de l'action, des sentiments et plus si affinités!


_S'lut! Bon je n'ai rien à vous dire si ce n'est que je me suis rendue compte que le dernier album de Linkin Park ( ok c'est pas original mais garder vos remarque désobligeantes pour vous XD ) collait pas mal (the Hunting Party), si vous voulez écouter quelque chose en lisant. Après si Linkin Park vous donne de l'urticaire, vous pouvez aller vous faire ... hum désolé lapsus, vous pouvez aller écouter du Infectious Grooves, ça marche toujours ( mais avec Linkin Park ça envoie de la bombe! ). Aller happy semaine à tous!_

_Disclaimer: en russe ? Mais je ne sais pas parler russe! Da, ces bravoyosh perso (faites rouler les r!) appartienneshka à da Kishimoto sensei... et merci Kishimoto pour ces 15 ans de Naruto!_

* * *

><p>In another world<p>

_UA/ Space Opera/ Fantasy/ (Dark Fantasy)_

Chapitre 1: C'est le tacle de ta vie !

* * *

><p><em>Vaisseau du NINJA<em>

« Ah, Naruto ! Enfin de retour. Alors ça c'est bien passé ? »

Naruto lança un regard morne à celui enjoué de Lee. Cela voulait tout dire. Ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Pas bien du tout. Il s'éloigna entouré d'une aura assassine. Quelques instants plus tard retentit un tonitruant : « C'est quoi ce borzal ! Qui as touché à ma partie !? ». Tous ceux présent firent profil bas. Seule Sakura, qui était d'une humeur encore plus massacrante, s'approcha à grand pas de mister pic-à-la-tête. Elle lui arracha sa manette des mains et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« P'tain Naruto. Maintenant tu vas arrêter de nous faire tous chier ! »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« J'en ai marre. J'en ai tellement marre de tout ça !

- Sakura-chan… »

Elle continua à débiter des paroles incompréhensibles, noyées dans ses sanglots. Naruto la prit dans ses bras, c'est tout ce qu'il se sentait de faire. Il se rendait compte en voyant l'état de Sakura à quel point il avait abusé ses dernières semaines. Traquant ses cibles sans relâche, insensible à la souffrance de quiconque. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils s'étaient juré tous les trois en intégrant le NINJA. Tous les trois. Ils voulaient un peu de justice, juste un peu. Tous les trois. Ils ne voulaient pas devenir comme les autres. Tous les trois.

Plus que deux maintenant.

Naruto serra Sakura un peu plus fort, comme pour se rassurer lui même. Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Sakura les avait décidé, Sasuke et lui, à faire quelque chose de leur vie. Ils s'étaient engagés dans le NINJA, une société théoriquement publique mais en réalité géré par des organismes sous-traitant privé, qui dispensait des services de sécurité : un terme très large qui pouvait aussi bien signifier assurer la surveillance sur une comète pendant un concert ou effectuer un assassinat top secret. Une belle pub affiché sur un vaisseau en perdition avait séduit la jeune fille encore assez naïve à l'époque. Ses deux meilleurs amis et elle, tous aussi paumé dans leur vie les uns que les autres, s'était accordé sur l'opportunité, se disant que ça durerais un temps et qu'ils passeraient à autre chose après. Ils rêvaient plus de parcourir l'univers de planète en planète, de voyager dans d'autres galaxies. Mais voilà, les choses ne vont pas toujours comme on le prévoit. Voire jamais.

Ils avaient été recruté ensemble mais s'étaient vite vu disperser dans des services différents. Bien que changeant souvent de mission et d'affectation, ils ne travaillaient presque jamais ensemble. Cela les avait assez éloigné pour un temps, surtout que Sasuke, « très prometteur » selon ses supérieurs se voyait de plus en plus affecter à des missions complexes et pour la plupart top secret. Naruto et Sakura progressait plus lentement et n'avait pas attiré l'œil de le hiérarchie. Et c'était peu être mieux comme ça. Sasuke supportait mal la pression et ses amis n'étant plus vraiment là pour le soutenir, il avait alors complètement disjoncté. Il s'était bien foiré lors d'une mission : il avait révélé des informations confidentielles, deux de ses coéquipier étaient morts par sa faute, torturés puis achevés comme des moins que rien. Lui s'en était sortit de peu. Depuis il avait refusé de se plier à tout ordre venant de ses supérieurs. Il s'en voulait, il en voulait au système, à la voie lactée toute entière. Naruto et Sakura n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir devenir comme ça qu'il avait quitté le NINJA et était devenu un « individu dangereux et activement recherché ». Naruto faisait partit de l'équipe qui le traquait depuis deux ans déjà.

Sakura ne montrait que rarement ses émotions. Elle restait forte et courageuse. Mais là c'était trop. Elle avait craqué. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre ses soi-disant équipiers cracher sur Sasuke, qu'il soit traité comme une bête sauvage, comme celui qui avait « trahit ». Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire. Trahir ? Mourir ? Suivre les idéaux qu'on s'est fixé ? Qu'on a en soit ? Mourir. Naruto était mort. Pour Sakura, il avait perdu son âme. Perdu ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Sa franchise, sa spontanéité, son courage. Il les avait troqué contre une soumission aveugle et une petite prime. Il était devenu le chien du NINJA. Ça voulait tout dire.

Depuis quelque mois le NINJA perdait du profit. Les effectifs s'était beaucoup réduits. Aussi, les dirigeants préféraient concentrer l'essentiel de leur force sur les missions les plus importantes. Les shinobi de bas niveau avait donc été licencié. Il ne restait plus que la fine élite. Sakura savait qu'elle était sur la sellette.

« Naruto, allons nous en, souffla Sakura à son oreille, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible pour le moment… »

Sakura se dégagea sans un regard de plus pour son ami et s'éloigna dans les couloirs froids et vides du vaisseau. Un grand type aux cheveux long couleur arc-en-ciel rejoignit Naruto sur le canapé. Il s'empara d'une manette et lui tendit celle que Sakura avait balancé plus tôt.

« Allez, chauffe ma vieille ! Une partie de Call of Stars ?

- S'tu veux… »

Neji démarra le jeu.

« On part sur la mission du vaisseau Jedi ?

- Roo nan elle est trop fastoche celle là. Prend la mission Bebop, en extrem.

- Chef oui chef ! »

Il réussit à faire réapparaître un petit sourire sur le visage de Naruto. La compte à rebours se lança. 3, 2, 1, ils étaient lancés.

« Ah ah j't'ai niqué ! Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Soit pas trop sur de toi, p'tit connard. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et ba il s'est rien passé, voilà tout.

- Vous n'avez pas retrouvé la piste que l'autre bâtard avait fini par lâcher ?

- Nan et même pire, je pense que c'était une fausse piste. Et on s'est fait berner comme des glandus.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant alors ?

- Continuer. Que veux tu que...ah je te vois t'es pas discret ! Ouai je peux rien faire d'autre. J'suis coincé entre le boss, Sakura qui m'en veux, tous les mecs que je me suis mis à dos. Si j'abandonne maintenant, je suis fini.

Sakura s'affairait dans sa chambre à ranger ses affaires. Parmi les batterie de ses armes, ses vernis à ongles sableux, ses chaussettes chauffantes, ses bols en cèdre rare, elle trouva un petit mot écrit sur un papier fin (oui ça existe encore le papier). Elle le déplia et en reconnu immédiatement l'écriture. Elle le lu avidement et se sentit comme plus légère d'un coup. Cependant elle redescendit vite sur Makémaké(c'est une planète naine, les expressions du coin quoi...). Il ne fallait surtout pas que Naruto découvre ce mot. Elle prit son sac, mis le mot dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers le sas des départs où l'attendait Tenten.

« On est partie ? » Lui lança la jeune fille aux chignons pailletés lorsque qu'elle arriva près d'elle. Tenten venait de la Galaxie du Sombrero (si si ça existe vraiment !). Elle était déjà là quand ils étaient arrivés. Sakura avait sympathisé avec elle assez vite, les deux étant sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Yep » Lui répondit Sakura, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche ou on va se faire repérer. »

Les deux filles montèrent à bord du vaisseau. C'était un fin vaisseau de combat que Sakura avait elle-même modifié. Elle avait ajouté deux réacteurs surpuissants, rendant l'appareil ultra rapide mais difficile à manier, la moindre erreur pouvant entraîner des conséquences catastrophiques pour les passagers à bord. Bien que les résultats de mission de la jeune fille ne soient pas exceptionnels, elle avait finit par devenir une pilote experte. Mais ça, ça n'intéressait pas ses supérieurs. Elle se souvenait d'une phrase particulièrement sarcastique lancé à son égard : « Madamoiselle Haruno a beau toujours être en avance, les têtes de nos contrats restent à la traîne ! ». En repensant à ce qu'était sa vie il y a encore quelques minutes, elle sentit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Partir, il ne restait que ça à faire. Partir pour mieux se retrouver. Elle reviendrait pour Naruto, elle savait qu'un jour elle le retrouverais tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle agisse.

* * *

><p><em>Vaisseau pirate non identifié<em>

« Chef, vous êtes sur que vous voulez le faire ?

- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Armez les roquettes. Nous ferons feu dès que nous seront en approche. Préparer à aborder et n'oublier pas : aucun mort.»

Il vu que dans l'assemblée se dessinait de légers rictus de dérision. Il est sur que ces mercenaires qu'il avait engagé étaient plus habitués à entendre « aucun survivant » mais il savait que ces hommes n'étaient pas mauvais, ils avaient un grand cœur. Cœur que lui avait perdu. Il ne lui restait que la souffrance et cette infâme sensation d'être pire qu'un assassin.

Il se retourna vers le cockpit faisant voleter sa cape bleue intersidérale. L'espace s'étendait à l'infini devant ses yeux.


End file.
